majestyfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple to Fervus
The Temple to Fervus is one of the buildings, which can be built in Majesty: Fantasy Kingdom Sim and Majesty: The Northern Expansion. In this temple it is possible to recruit cultists - initially weak heroes with unusual abilities: they can charm monsters, camouflage themselves and even change their form into Hellbear. The Temple also alows to cast three spells - each of them is useful in different circumstances. Besides, it summons creatures which can be charmed and used by the player. The last benefit is a possibility to recruit warriors of discord - powerful melee fighters. Temple to Fervus - level 1 "Wild and overgrown, Temples to Fervus mirror the chaotic nature of their folowers. A simple altar serves as the temple's central focus." The Temple to Fervus on the lowest level alows to recruit four cultists and increase luck of all heroes. It also summons rocs, which can be charmed by cultists. These creatures aren't powerful, nonetheless they can help in dealing with monsters, which frequently attack player's town - like ratmen, rats and trolls. They also distract enemies from cultists, which can gain levels easier and in the safer way. Furthermore, recruiting Warriors of Discord from Warriors Guild is now possible. file:FervusTempleHealingSpell.png Unlocked spell: Healing * Cost: 400 gold The Healing spell from the Temple to Fervus is more expensive than similar spell available at the Temple to Agrela. Nonetheless, it is necessary to keep weak cultists and Warriors of Discord alive untli they will be able to take care of themselves. Temple to Fervus - level 2 "As this temple advances in levels, its aspect grows in sophistication. The Cultists begin to carve representations of animal life - mostly that of Vargs, the animal most commonly associated with Fervus." Upgraded Temple to Fervus now summons Vargs, which are significantly better in combat than the rocs. The Temple itself has more hitpoints now, what makes it harder to destroy by enemies. file:FervusTempleIllusionaryHeroSpell.png Unlocked spell: Illusionary hero * Cost: 500 gold This spell creates an ilusion of selected creature or hero, which can distract the enemy. Unfortunately, it has little effect, once the enemy has already chosen a target to attack. Temple to Fervus - level 3 "Large Varg head sculptures define the temple's motif. One even sits in the center altar. Offers are left here so that Fervus may collect them at his leisure. Due to Fervus' fickle nature, some tributes have sat in temples for years. but others - usually gold and meats - disappear almost immediately." The Temple in its most developed form can now summon hellbears, wich are an invaluable help for the cultists and increase town's safety. The temple itself is even harder to destroy, thanks to increased hit point pool. file:FervusTempleSpellVines.png Unlocked spell: Vines * Cost: 1000 gold The most advanced spell available in the Temple of Fervus is probably the cheapest one, nonetheless it is one of the most useful in player's arsenal. Once the monster is selected, it will be entwined by vines for a short period. The monster won't be able to attack or move. This is a particularly useful against powerful, fast creatures like dragons or black phantoms. While being In such state they can be surrounded by heroes and killed quickly. This spell can also rescue vulnerable heroes, like wizards or priestesses, which have decided to engage a significantly stronger enemy.Category:Temple Category:Building Category:Recruitment Category:Sovereign Spells Category:Spawn monsters Category:Minions Category:Can be Charmed Category:Upgradable Category:Heal Category:Spells Category:Healer